Jashi Oneshot - Nightmare
by Gloogalooga
Summary: A simple oneshot about Jack comforting Ashi after a nightmare.


She seemed to be drowning in darkness. No matter how much Ashi clawed and kicked, the suffocating mass of blackness still clung to her form. She couldn't get rid of it. It was a part of her. _Aku_ was a part of her; that fact was inescapable. She could _try_ to be good and strive for righteousness, but the evil that had created her would always flow through her blood. A scream tore from her throat, yet only silence escaped. The dark essence flooded her lungs, and she choked and spluttered, gasping for air. Long, black fingers grasped at her arms, pulling her further and further into the darkness. She kicked at her captor, though her foot fell against nothing.

"Ashi!"

A voice - a familiar one. It was faint, but it was there.

"Ashi!"

It was louder this time. The fingers wrapped around her arms seemed to loosen their grip, a warm, comfortable feeling replacing them.

"Wake up!"

Wake up? Was she...dreaming?

"It is only a nightmare!"

The suffocating darkness seemed to fade away. Her mind was waking up; yes, this was only a nightmare. Her eyes opened slowly, the world around her a blur. A face came steadily into view.

"Jack!" she whispered breathlessly. Immediately, she flung her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Ashi felt his arms wrap around her in return, holding her in a comforting embrace.

"You were screaming. And flailing. I tried to grab you, but you kicked me." She could almost feel his smile as he tried to comfort her with his humor. A single, weak chuckle left her lips before she crushed her face against his shoulder.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ she choked, trying to hold back her tears to no avail.

"You have nothing to apologize for," her husband murmured softly into her hair. Her shoulders fell (she hadn't realized how tense she was) and she let loose her sobs. Jack said nothing, and only held her as she cried.

After a few moments, Ashi pulled away, wiping aside a few stray tears. "It's stupid," she said. "To get that worked up over a dream...".

"No it is not." Jack held her hand firmly, his eyes heavy with concern. "I know as well as anyone how real a nightmare can feel. It is normal." Ashi gazed at him before looking down with a sigh, pulling the blankets of their futon around her.

"It was about Aku," she whispered. Jack was silent, and simply squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I just... I _know_ Aku's gone. But I just... I can't forget what he did to me... That he was _a part_ of me...".

"Ashi." She felt him gently tip her chin up with a finger. That was one of the things she loved about him - how he treated her so gently. It was something new to her, after the years of suffering at the hands of her mother.

"You are whomever you desire to be. And you are _good._ Aku is no longer a part of you. This is your new life - _our_ new life." A gentle smile grew across his lips, and she couldn't help but to offer one in return. "And I promise with all my being - I will _never_ let an evil like that harm you again." He leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead and she happily leaned up against him. More tears left her eyes; but this time they were tears of joy. Yes - this was her new life. A life full of love and joy.

Being in love was a wonderful feeling. The love Jack offered her was immeasurable, and she wanted to give him the same in return. It was a beautiful cycle. She remembered what Jack's mother had told her before their wedding - that true love will ebb and flow, but it never washes away. Love was new to her, but with Jack, she would grow and learn to understand more.

Ashi leaned in to place a kiss under her husband's jawline. He let out a content hum in return, and gently combed his fingers through her hair. _"Thank you,"_ she murmured against his skin. She could feel him smile as he held her tight against his chest, laying down once more on the futon.

"Always." Resting her head upon his chest, Ashi could feel herself drifting off to sleep. She had a feeling only pleasant dreams would follow.


End file.
